Ahn Suk Hwan
Perfil thumb|250px|Ahn Suk Hwan *'Nombre:' 안석환 / Ahn Suk Hwan (An Seok Hwan) *'Profesión:' Actor. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 169 cm *'Peso:' 63 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Escorpio Biografía La primera vez que comenzó a actuar en 1997 cuando apareció en la película No. 3 . En 2003, después de aparecer en varias películas populares como My Wife Is a Gangster, él consiguió su primer papel en la serie de perforación. En 2005, tuvo un papel importante en la serie de televisión Delightful Girl Choon Hyang. Entonces, después de actuar en varios otros programas de televisión, jugó un papel en el programa The Painter of Wind en 2008. El espectáculo fue un gran éxito con los aficionados. Siguió a este éxito el próximo año, cuando actuó en gran parte en el programa de la serie de Boys Over Flowers. El espectáculo se basa en un manga muy querido, o cómic japonés. Al igual que el comic, el espectáculo ganó un siguiente gran fan y le permitió convertirse en un rostro más reconocible para aficionados a la televisión. Dramas * Partners for Justice 2 (MBC, 2019) * Clean with Passion for Now (jTBC, 2018) * Room No. 9 (tvN, 2018) * 100 Days My Prince (tvN, 2018) * Partners for Justice (MBC, 2018) * Live Up to Your Name (tvN, 2017) * Lookout (MBC, 2017) Aparición Especial * Entertainers (SBS, 2016) cameo * Come Back Mister (SBS, 2016) * Neighborhood's Hero (OCN, 2016) * Roots of the Throne (SBS, 2015) * Falling For Innocence (JTBC, 2015) * Shine or Go Crazy (MBC, 2015) * The Reason I Get Drunk (KBS2, 2014) * Discovery of Love (KBS2, 2014) * The Joseon Shooter (KBS2, 2014) * Take My Hand (MBC, 2013-2014) * Basketball (tvN,2013) * Scandal: A Shocking and Wrongful Incident (MBC,2013) * The Virus (OCN, 2013) * Thorn Flower (jTBC, 2013) * Family Portrait (SBS, 2012) * I Like You (SBS, 2012) * Family (KBS2, 2012) * Big (KBS2, 2012) * Bridal Mask (KBS, 2012) * Tasty Life (SBS, 2012) * Rooftop Prince (SBS, 2012) * Salamander Guru and the Shadows (SBS, 2012) Cameo * Tree with Deep Roots (SBS, 2011) * Warrior Baek Dong Soo (SBS, 2011) * Paradise Ranch (SBS, 2011) * Special Crime Squad MSS (KBS2, 2011) * King Geunchogo (KBS1, 2010) * Daemul: Big Thing (SBS, 2010) * Fugitive (KBS, 2010) Cameo ep3 * Personal Taste (MBC, 2010) * Chuno (KBS2, 2010) * Hometown of Legends Episodio 4 (KBS2, 2009) * Ja Myung Go (SBS, 2009) * Partner (KBS2, 2009) Cameo ep1-3 * Cinderella Man (MBC, 2009) * Kyung Sook's Father (KBS2, 2009) * Boys Over Flowers (KBS2, 2009) * White Lies (MBC, 2008) * The Painter of Wind (SBS, 2008) * Hometown Legends (KBS2, 2008) cameo ep 2 * The Secret of Keu Keu Island (MBC, 2008) * Spotlight (MBC, 2008) * Before and After: Plastic Surgery Clinic (MBC, 2008) * Hong Gil Dong (KBS2, 2008) * Lobbyist (SBS, 2007) * Capital Scandal (KBS2, 2007) * Witch Amusement (SBS, 2007) * Sunok (KBS, 2006) * Special Crime Investigation (KBS2, 2006) * The Invisible Man (KBS2, 2006) * Banjun Drama (SBS, 2005) * My Girl (SBS, 2005) * The Bizarre Bunch (KBS1, 2005) * Single Again (SBS, 2005) * Wind Flower (KBS1, 2005) * Delightful Girl Choon Hyang (KBS2, 2005) * Beijing My Love (KBS2, 2004) * Good Person (MBC, 2003) * Punch (SBS, 2003) * Girl School (KBS2, 2002) Películas *Shoot the Sun (2015) * 26 Years (2012) *The Concubine (2012) *My Father (2007) *Mr. Wacky (2006) *Face (2004) *Public Enemy (2002) *My Wife Is a Gangster (2001) *Tell Me Something (1999) *No. 3 (1997) *The Fox With Nine Tails (1994) Premios *'2012 1st K-Drama Star Awards:' Premio Mejor Actuación Cómica por Family. *'2005 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio Mejor Actor de Reparto por The Bizarre Bunch Curiosidades *'Educación:' Universidad Dankuk Enlaces *Perfil Empas *Perfil (Daum) *Han Cinema Galería 20857152.jpg Seokhwanahn.jpg tumblr_lnafsuJrT61qd9cn0o1_250.jpg Ahn Suk Hwan002.jpg Ahn Suk Hwan003.jpg Ahn Suk Hwan004.jpg Ahn Suk Hwan006.jpg Ahn Suk Hwan (1).jpg Categoría:KActor